


eyes that burn like cigarettes

by KristiLynn



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Slap Slap Kiss, lyrics as a title, unexpected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10110950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/KristiLynn
Summary: Dan and Blair share a kiss





	

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted 2/2/2011 using the prompts: Tell no one & unexpected

"Will you just stop for a second?" Dan took a hold of her wrist and pulled her close.

"Dan let me go." Blair hissed.

"Just stop." 

They both stood face to face staring at each other.

"What?" Blair finally asked. "What do you want?"

Dan stood there unsure what to say or what to do, and finally he let her go.

"That's what I thought." Blair shook her head, "You know Humphrey sometimes---"

But before she could finish her thought Dan pulled her back towards him and without giving himself any time to think about it he was kissing her, and much to his surprise Blair was kissing him back. 

"Now, what were you saying?" Dan asked after he pulled away.

But instead of opening her mouth Blair let her hand speak for her and she slapped Dan across the face before pulling him back into a kiss.

Finally when Blair pulled away all she had to say to him was, "Tell no one." before she reached down and unzipped her skirt.


End file.
